Nick Dinsmore
| birth_place = Jeffersonville, Indiana | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Tampa, Florida | billed = Louisville, Kentucky | trainer = Danny Davis Doug Basham | debut = 1996 | retired = }} Nicholas David Dinsmore (December 17, 1975) is an American professional wrestler. He is best known for his time in World Wrestling Entertainment as Eugene. Currently is the head trainer for Ohio Valley Wrestling and holds the record for most OVW Heavyweight Championship reigns. Nick was re-hired by WWE in 2013 as a trainer at the performance center but was released from his contract in October 2014. Professional wrestling career Early years (1996–2003) Dinsmore debuted in 1996, and soon began wrestling in the United States Wrestling Association (USWA). In Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), he formed a successful tag team with Rob Conway, called The Lords of The Ring. The team had a record ten reigns as Southern Tag Team Champions. Dinsmore also held the OVW Heavyweight Championship a record ten times. While still in OVW, Dinsmore also made some appearances as a jobber in the World Wrestling Federation, first on an episode of Shotgun Saturday Night in 1999. He wrestled in the WWF as Doink the Clown on two later occasions, and as one half of Los Conquistadores (with Rob Conway). Dinsmore also appeared in World Championship Wrestling (WCW) from August 1998 to January 1999, mainly used as a jobber on WCW Saturday Night he also worked on two episodes of Thunder (losing to Ernest Miller and Kanyon), and on two episodes of Nitro (first teaming with Lenny Lane to lose a handicap match to Scott Steiner, then losing a singles match to Wrath). World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE Raw (2004–2007) On the April 5, 2004 episode of Raw, Dinsmore made his World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) debut as Eugene. He was portrayed as the "special" and overly excited nephew of Raw General Manager Eric Bischoff. Bischoff soon placed him under the care of the newly returned William Regal. In May 2004, Eugene began a feud with Jonathan Coachman, who attempted to banish him from WWE (only to be stopped by The Rock). The feud culminated in Eugene's pay-per-view debut, when he defeated Coachman at Bad Blood. Eugene then feuded with Triple H, culminating in a match at SummerSlam, which Eugene lost. Allied with William Regal, he then feuded with his uncle, Eric Bischoff. This led to a match at the first-ever Taboo Tuesday pay-per-view on October 19. The fan-chosen (via voting at WWE's website) stipulation for the match was that the loser would have his head shaved. Eugene won this match (with help from Mr. McMahon) and subsequently shaved Bischoff's head. With Regal, Eugene won his first and only championship in WWE, taking the World Tag Team Championship from La Résistance on the November 15 episode of Raw. Eugene (legitimately) injured himself at New Year's Revolution, in a match with Christian and Tomko, after botching a dropkick. He suffered a ruptured left patellar ligament, which required surgery and sidelined him for several months. This also cost him the World Tag Team Championship, which Regal lost when forced to defend, teamed with Jonathan Coachman as a substitute. During recovery, Eugene made a surprise appearance at WrestleMania 21, delivering a promo until being interrupted and attacked by villains Muhammed Hassan and Daivari. This set up the WWE return of Hulk Hogan, who came to the ring to save Eugene from the beating. Eugene returned to wrestling on the July 25, 2005 episode of Raw, taking part in Kurt Angle's regular "Kurt Angle Invitational" challenge. Eugene defeated Angle, winning his cherished Olympic gold medal (per match stipulation), and starting a feud between the two. The feud culminated at SummerSlam, where Angle defeated Eugene to regain his medal. Eugene then briefly teamed with Tajiri (who, incidentally, had also previously teamed with William Regal). The team lasted until Tajiri's release in December 2005. At Taboo Tuesday, Rob Conway teamed with Tyson Tomko to face Eugene and a "WWE Legend", to be chosen by the fans. "Superfly" Jimmy Snuka was chosen over Kamala and "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan, and pinned Conway with his Superfly Splash to win the match. On November 18, 2005, WWE.com reported Dinsmore was rushed to the hospital the previous night, after passing out in a hotel lobby in Manchester, and was suspended indefinitely. Days later, WWE.com stated Dinsmore admitted to taking prescription drugs, including somas. This coincided with the announcement of WWE's new drug policy (established as a result of Eddie Guerrero's death from heart failure, aggravated by his past history of drug abuse). Eugene made his return to WWE in the Royal Rumble match on January 29, 2006, as the eighteenth entrant. He was eliminated by Chris Benoit. Eugene briefly feuded with Matt Striker, after appearing in the "Matt Striker's Classroom" segment of Backlash on April 30, 2006. Striker ultimately defeated Eugene to end the feud. After appearing at One Night Stand, Eugene formed a tag team with "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan. He challenged Umaga to a match at Vengeance and lost, despite having Duggan, Doink the Clown, and Kamala in his corner. He defeated Vince McMahon and Shane McMahon in a handicap match on the July 10 Raw, after interference from D-Generation X. On the September 3 Raw, Eugene and Duggan challenged World Tag Team Champions the Spirit Squad for the title, but were unsuccessful. The team split up on the November 6 Raw. After losing a rematch to The Spirit Squad, Eugene attacked Duggan, turning heel for the first time in his WWE career. However, the angle was soon dropped and, before the end of the year, Eugene became a face again. After this, he wrestled mainly on the Raw B-show, Heat. On the March 19, 2007 episode of Raw, Eugene was forced into a match with Umaga, as a punishment for accidentally spilling a drink on Vince McMahon. After losing, McMahon shaved Eugene's head. Eugene wrestled on the June 2, 2007 episode of Saturday Night's Main Event, where he debuted a new "Superman-esque" wrestling attire. He teamed with Kane and Doink The Clown to defeat Kevin Thorn, Viscera, and Umaga. SmackDown (2007) On June 17, Eugene was drafted to SmackDown! as their final pick of the 2007 Supplemental Draft. On the June 29 episode of SmackDown!, Eugene debuted for the brand, losing to The Great Khali. The following week, he was tricked into thinking Deuce 'n Domino were helping him win his match against Mark Henry, which led to a quick defeat. Eugene participated in a battle royale for the World Heavyweight Championship, and was eliminated by Batista and Kane. Eugene made his final WWE appearance on the August 31 edition of SmackDown!. While shooting T-shirts into the crowd via T-shirt gun, he accidentally shot Mark Henry. Henry retaliated by squeezing him with a bearhug until he passed out. On September 1, 2007, Nick Dinsmore was released from his WWE contract after failing his second drug test. Brief return and NXT trainer (2009, 2013–2014) In July 2009, Dinsmore signed a contract to return to WWE. On August 1, Dinsmore (as Eugene) defeated Ricky Ortiz at a SmackDown/ECW house show in Manchester, New Hampshire. On the August 10 Raw, Eugene returned to television, losing a Contract on a Pole match to The Calgary Kid, who afterwards removed his mask to reveal himself as The Miz. Four days later, Dinsmore was once again released from WWE, as a wrestler and a trainer. Dinsmore was re-hired by WWE on September 20, 2013, as trainer of NXT and was released on October 2, 2014. Juggalo Championship Wrestling (2007, 2011–2013) Dinsmore debuted in Juggalo Championship Wrestling (JCW) on October 2007, as U-Gene. He returned in 2010, at the "Flashlight Wrestling: Legends & Loonies" event, and lost to Breyer Wellington. He became a full-time member of the roster the following year. He had a brief storyline in which he was infatuated with the wrestler Jailbird Man, inadvertently costing Jailbird his matches. U-Gene participated in JCW's first internet pay-per-view, Hatchet Attacks, where he defeated Raven. He formed a tag team with Zach Gowen at Up in Smoke, believing that he could be Gowen's second leg, but ended up costing his team the match by distracting the referee. On July 28, Gowen and U-Gene defeated the Ring Rydas to win the JCW Tag Team Championship. However, Gowen forfeited the championship after realizing that U-Gene cheated to win, causing U-Gene to attack him and disband the team. U-Gene defeated Gowen at Bloodymania V, but the referee reversed the decision after realizing U-Gene cheated to win. Independent circuit (2007–2013) In October 2007, Dinsmore became the head official in charge of Derby City Wrestling, the intermediate-level group affiliated with Ohio Valley Wrestling, after Joey Matthews left the position. He made some appearances in Puerto Rico's World Wrestling Council (WWC), as Eugene. Dinsmore wrestled for WFX Wrestling in Canada, in a role similar to the one he played in WWE, under the names "U-Gene" and "U-gene Dinsmore". He formed a tag team with Luke Williams, better known as one half of The Bushwhackers. He wrestled for Ring of Honor (as Nick Dinsmore) in a Ring of Honor Wrestling taping, against "The Prodigy" Mike Bennett. In 2009, he was part of Hulk Hogan's Australian tour, Hulkamania, where he wrestled as U-Gene. Dinsmore made his Ring of Honor debut on December 9, 2010 at ROH Wrestling tapings, losing to Mike Bennett. In December 2011, Dinsmore took part in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling's (TNA) India project, Ring Ka King as Dr. Nicholas Dinsmore. On July 27, Dinsmore, as "U-Gene", unsuccessfully challenged Freight Train for the 5 Dollar Wrestling championship in the main event of that promotion's internet PPV debut. Return to OVW (2008–2013) On February 20, 2008, Dinsmore returned to Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) under his real name and defeated Jay Bradley to win his ninth Heavyweight Championship. He lost the title to Anthony Barvado on July 25, 2008. On October 26, 2011, Dinsmore defeated Jason Wayne to win the OVW Heavyweight Championship for the tenth time, turning heel in the process. Dinsmore lost the title to Rudy Switchblade seven days later in an Eight Man Melee, including Wayne, Adam Revolver, Ted McNaler, James Thomas, Rocco Bellagio and Mike Mondo. Return to the independent circuit (2015–present) On January 10, 2015, Dinsmore returned to wrestling, this time with the British promotion International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom. He defeated Grado in his first match for the promotion. Personal life As of 2009, Dinsmore is engaged to Stephanie Fischer. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** As Nick Dinsmore *** Bridging German suplex *** Jumping cutter – 2011–present ** As Eugene *** Pedigree (Double underhook facebuster) – parodied from Triple H *** People's Elbow (Running delayed high-impact elbow drop, with theatrics) – parodied from The Rock *** Rock Bottom (Side slam) – parodied from The Rock *** Stone Cold Stunner (Stunner) – parodied from Stone Cold Steve Austin * Signature moves ** Airplane spin ** Crawling and battering ramming a grounded opponent – parodied from Junkyard Dog ** Diving double axe handle ** Inverted atomic drop ** Multiple punches to the head followed by a wind-up punch – parodied from Hulk Hogan * Managers ** Kenny Bolin ** William Regal ** Christy Hemme * Nicknames ** "Mr. Wrestling" * Entrance themes ** "Gladiators" by Jim Johnston ** "Child's Play" by Jim Johnston Championships and accomplishments * Canadian Wrestling's Elite ** 123Approved.ca Open Rules Championship (1 time) * Heartland Wrestling Association ** HWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * United States Wrestling Association ** USWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Flash Flanagan * Music City Wrestling ** MCW North American Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Rob Conway * Ohio Valley Wrestling ** OVW Heavyweight Championship (10 times) ** OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (11 times) – with Rob Conway (10) and Flash Flanagan (1) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked him #'21' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2004 * World Wrestling Entertainment ** World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with William Regal ** Olympic Gold Medal Challenge External links * Nick Dinsmore's Twitter * Nick Dinsmore profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Canadian Wrestling's Elite Champions Category:American wrestlers Category:1975 births Category:Alaska Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:American Wrestling Rampage alumni Category:Associacao Portugesa de Wrestling alumni Category:Bruiser Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Buckeye Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Celtic Wrestling alumni Category:Chaotic Wrestling alumni Category:Deep South Wrestling alumni Category:Derby City Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Extreme Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Full Throttle Wrestling alumni Category:Great Lakes Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:Heavy On Wrestling alumni Category:International Championship Wrestling alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:Irish Whip Wrestling alumni Category:IWA East Coast current roster Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Memphis Wrestling alumni Category:Music City Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:NWA No Limits Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Main Event alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Showcase alumni Category:Ohio Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Powerhouse Wrestling alumni Category:Real Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:United States Wrestling Organization alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World League Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Wrestling Fan Xperience alumni Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:1996 debuts Category:Canadian Wrestling's Elite alumni Category:Indiana wrestlers Category:All Action Wrestling (Australia) alumni Category:WWE World Tag Team Champions Category:Alternative Wrestling World alumni Category:Australasian Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:British Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Crossfire Wrestling alumni Category:Deutsche Wrestling Allianz alumni Category:Elite Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Future Stars Of Wrestling current roster Category:Main Event Wrestling alumni Category:Mid-Ohio Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Branded Outlaw Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Hatchet Wrestling alumni Category:Power Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Rampage alumni Category:Ring Ka King alumni Category:Rockstar Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Saarland Wrestling Organisation alumni Category:SMASH alumni Category:Traditional Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Vicious Outcast Wrestling current roster Category:Hulkamania alumni Category:Living people Category:Covey Promotions alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Promoters Category:High Impact Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Pride alumni Category:Steeltown Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Warriors Of Wrestling alumni Category:Warzone Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleForce alumni